Allen and Equilibrium
by Equilized Enigma
Summary: Allen was just a normal College student. That all changed when some alien slime decided he was the best possible host. Now he's on SHIELD's most wanted list. Will this stop him from doing what's right?
1. Field Trip Problems

**So, not much to say. what I do have to say though is that this will mostly take place in the mcu, but will probably have some characters from other teams and comics, like X-Men. I have also taken inspiration from "Bonds with the devil" and I suggest you rrad what there is currently. Besides that****, I hope you enjoy my little story, thank you.**

An obviously strong man walks down a long white corridor.

"My name is Allen Reed, and I am...peculiar"

The man continues down the long corridor passing mamy metallic doors.

"In case you are wondering, that's not me."

The man reaches the end of the corridor and goes through a door. On the ceiling above the door, the outline of a face appears.l, pulsing with energy.

"That, is me."

The face's eyes narrow as it tilts. A full figure emerges, a wave going through the being as they reveal themselves.

The figure is in a full body suit. The majority the suit being a dark grey, with certain lighter grey details.

An X ran across their front and seemed to connect to a similar one on their back. The X continued down the sides of their arms and legs, ending at their hands and feet as spikes. The figure's fingers were light grey, as were the toe area of their suit.

Their mask consisted of crescent like designs that go around where his eyes would be.

The figure drops down from the ceiling, before putting their hand on a nearby panel. The door the previous man walked through opened, and the entity turned invisible again as two men, noticeably smaller than the first, walked past, unaware of the being's presence.

From behind the men, the figure reveals themselves once again, now behind the door as it closes.

The figure turned around, taking notice of the room before them. It was rather plain. A spherical room with one walkway leading to a pedestal holding a cylindrical container.

The figure walked to the container and briefly opened it, gazing at the object inside. The being's eyes narrowed, before they closed the container.

The entity took the container and began to turn around, but was stopped when he felt a gun on his head.

"That doesn't belong to you, Grey'' the man from before said.

The being, now known as Grey, sighed, putting his hands up.

"You're probably confused. Well, it started a month ago…"

Twenty five year old Allen Reed sighed as his college class was led through their tour of the infamous Stark Tower or, as it was renamed, The Avengers Tower.

'the invasion only happened two months ago, and they're already letting people have tours?'

To say Allen wasn't impressed would be an understatement. Sure the technology showcased was phenomenal, but he already knew everything the tour guide was talking about.

Being outcasted for most of your life had its perks.

The tour droned on and on, Allen's boredness progressively getting worse.

That is, it was, until he felt something on the back of his neck.

Before he could react, however, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck.

"Agh!"

Slapping his hand to his neck, he felt the thing on him move away from his grasp.

He was about to continue his search, but his sudden yell earned the attention of the tour guide.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Allen put on a fake smile as he felt blood on his fingers, most likely from the wound.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Can I just use the bathroom?"

The tour guide, though confused, quickly directed him to the bathroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Allen took his hand off the back of his neck to look at the blood on his fingers.

This was a mistake however, as he felt the thing start to crawl back to his neck.

Before he could do something about it, Allen doubled over in pain.

It felt as if something was trying to itself into the back of his neck.

The pain stopped, and Allen took the chance to breathe.

He felt something slide into the wound on his neck. It was slimy, and oddly smooth. Allen couldn't help but wince.

As he felt the thing finish whatever it was doing, he suddenly felt his whole body burn, as if something was trying to consume cell in his body.

The pain became too much, and he felt himself lose consciousness.

'is this how I die?'

-meanwhile-

Tony yawned, putting his feet up on the table he and the rest of the Avengers sat at. Steve Rogers was sitting to his right, sweating from his morning jog. Bruce Banner, on the other hand, was sitting on his left, being his usual nervous and awkward self.

Natasha Romanoff sat next to Bruce, stoic as ever, while Clint Barton was sitting next to Steve, eating popcorn.

Thor was on Asgard, as he was in charge of Loki.

At the head of the table, right in front of Tony, was Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"As you all know, Loki tried to invade New York City with the help of the chitauri."

Tony scoffed, believing this to be another debrief. Fury gave Tony a glare, but otherwise ignored him as he continued.

"What we didn't know is that they brought something with them. Something, that went missing after the invasion."

As he said this, fury brought up documents and recordings of some strange creature.

"This is what the Chitauri, or at least their masters, called experiment 999. It is part of an alien species known as Klyntars. They are known for their ability to adapt and bond to 'hosts'".

The Avengers watched as a grey slime like creature attached itself to a Chitauri and 'bonded' with it.

"The problem is, Klyntars are known to be aggressive"

The Chitauri seemed to be in control for a moment, but quickly doubled over as if it were in pain. It grew big jagged eyes and an enormous mouth with a long tongue and sharp white teeth.

The Avengers all winced as they saw the Chitauri, if it could care that anymore, turn on it's comrades. Even Natasha had a worried look in her eyes.

"This thing is somewhere in New York, and I want you to find it, capture it, and, if necessary, destroy it.

Tony looked down in thought, thinking back to earlier that day when he saw a spider that looked oddly smooth and grey.

Before anything else could be said, however, they were interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Sir, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I believe I have found the Klyntar.-

Jarvis proceeded to show them live footage of the Klyntar, already bonded to someone, on a nearby roof.

"Well then," Tony smirked, standing up, "Let's get ourselves an alien."


	2. The First Confrontation

To say something was off would be an understatement, that's what Tony thought anyways.

They had cornered the symbiote, quite easily too.

The only problem? It hadn't done anything.

It just stood there with its back turned to them. It hadn't moved. It hadn't made any noise. It hadn't even acknowledged their presence.

"Anyone else find this odd?" Clint asked through the comms.

He and Natasha were on a nearby building, monitoring the situation in the off chance something went wrong.

The present team voiced their agreements. This wasn't anything like the videos Fury showed them.

Steve took a step forward, and the Symbiote immediately tensed. It turned around, revealing it's strange appearance.

That was the other thing. It didn't look like how the videos depicted it.

It had the giant maw filled with razor sharp teeth and the big jagged eyes, but had a more defined physical body, almost human like. That made sense considering it probably took an average person as a host.

The weirdest part, however, was that it seemed to wear clothes. It was wearing a hoodie, pants, and shoes. Tony could only tell because it all seemed to fit on the symbiote loosely, like average clothes.

Focusing on the task at hand, Tony watched the symbiote crouch warily as Steve moved forward.

The Symbiote was prepared to run, but wasn't given the chance as Clint shot an arrow at it.

It dodged effortlessly, as if it knew it was there.

Steve charged at it, the symbiote raising a fist as he did so. He raised his shield and the Symbiote punched, pushing the super soldier back as well as making a small dent in the almost invulnerable metal.

Realizing this would be harder than they thought, Tony shot his repulsors.

The blasts were intercepted by a shield, courtesy of their target.

The Alien then jumped at the suit wearing hero, and dragged its claws into his armor, effectively damaging.

Despite what had been done, the symbiote wasn't finished as it grabbed Tony by the shoulders and threw him.

Tony didn't have the chance to stabilize his flight as he collided with Steve.

Steve quickly got back up and threw his shield, only for the alien to catch it effortlessly.

It threw it back and Steve was once again pushed back as he caught it.

The fight continued, the symbiote seemingly knowing their attacks before they even thought of them.

It was only when the symbiote dodged an attack from Tony that something strange happened. The attack, which had been a lunch due to his Weapon system being damaged, had collided with Steve's shield, making it vibrate.

The Symbiote screeched in pain as it seemed to unravel and put itself back together. Before they could take advantage of the moment, however, the symbiote let out a powerful blast of energy, effectively knocking everyone present down.

Tony only had a glance of the symbiote escaping through the rooftops, before passing out.

"Shit…"


End file.
